HSM does Hairspray
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Darbus does Hairspray, you will get drama, blackmail, jealously, comedy, suspense, singing, dancing, everything you need. Pairing include but not limited to: Chaylor, Troyella, Zekepay, Jelsi, and others. Please Read, Review and Enjoy. Rated T for languag
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Time!!! This is going to be so good, I promise, full of Drama, jealously, blackmail, romance, heartbreak, singing, dancing, comedy. Everything that makes a spectacular story. Anyways read, review and enjoy.**

It was the day after Hairspray auditions and Ms. Darbus just posted the cast list as everyone swarmed around the list to see if they got the part they wanted. The list was as follows.

_Leads: _

_Troy Bolton- Link Larkin_

_Gabriella Montez- Penny Pingleton_

_Martha Cox- Tracy Turnblad_

_Zeke Baylor- Seaweed Stubbs_

_Taylor McKessie- Motormouth Maybelle_

_Ryan Evans- Corny Collins_

_Sharpay Evans- Amber Von Tussle_

_Abigale Jones (Villianous Blonde Cheerleader)- Velma Von Tussle_

_Jason Cross- Wilber Turnblad_

_Chucky Lexmark (one of the basketball guys)- Edna Turnblad_

_Brittany Baylor (Zeke's younger sister)- Little Inez_

_Backstage Help:_

_Chad Danforth_

_Music:_

_Kelsi Neilson_

"I got Motormouth Maybelle!" Taylor said happily as she hugged Chad her boyfriend as he looked at the list.

"Backstage help?!" Chad said not paying attention to Taylor. She finally let go of Chad went to hug the other leads.

"Yes Corny Collins!" Ryan said smiling, just what he wanted. He went over and hugged Sharpay who was giving Troy an wink as he just rolled his eyes.

Okay lets freeze things right here so I can explain something. _Everyone freezes_ Good, Now you see Zeke likes Sharpay who likes Troy, who is dating Gabriella. Chad is dating Taylor who is friends with Zeke and Ryan, but she kinda secretly likes Zeke a bit. Ryan likes Martha who likes Jason, who is dating Kelsi. Confused yet? Oh just wait. Ryan used to date Kelsi before Jason and he might start to like her again. Abigale used to be Chad's girlfriend and she wants him back now. Martha and Chucky are cousin's. Gabriella is Taylor's best friend, and Gabriella might start to like Chucky. But anything possible in drama club, you might find someone else you might like…Okay I think that's everything anyways back to the story…as you were. _Everyone unfreezes_

At drama practice Ms. Darbus had people do trust exercises. Where you'd start to fall and trust the other person to catch you. Darbus paired them up, Ryan was with Taylor, Zeke/Gabriella, Sharpay/Chucky, Martha/Jason, Troy/Abigale, Chad/Brittany. Everyone fell back and everyone caught them besides Sharpay and Chucky. Sharpay was supposed to catch Chucky but she was to busy looking at her nails.

"Sharpay you where to catch me" Chucky said standing up.

"Oh go catch yourself" Sharpay said walking away. Everyone looked at Sharpay storm off.


	2. Caressing and Jealously

**I know I'm behind on my schedule already and I might get more behind soon, because final's are coming up and my homework has been picking up as well and hopefully I'll be on track again soon, but today is the HSM does Hairspray update…and I didn't update Battle of the Bands yet because I honestly haven't thought of a new chapter yet. Anyways Read, Review and Enjoy**

Zeke was standing on stage by the piano as Kelsi was helping him rehearse for his _Run and Tell That_ song that was his big number. His sister wasn't available to rehearse so Taylor said she'd help and rehearse with him. They were goofing off for a bit while Kelsi made some adjustments to her sheet music. Chad was in the background watching the two get along so well as he looked a bit…jealous. Zeke was practically flirting with his girl, and Chad felt his territory was being invaded, it was a guy thing.

Kelsi clapped her hands as Taylor and Zeke walked over to the piano as Zeke started to warm up and then started to sing. (**A/N: **Zeke is _Italics_, Taylor is **Bold **and both of them is _**Bold Italics**_)

_I can't see  
Why people look at me  
And only see the color of my face_

_And then there's those  
That try to help, god knows  
But always have to put me in my place_

_but i won't ask you to be color blind  
'Cause if you pick the fruit  
Then girl, you're sure to find..._

_The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use?_

_The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
And that's where it's at...  
...now run and tell that!!_

_**Run and tell that!**_

_Run and tell that!_

_**Run and tell that! **_

_I can't see  
Why people disagree  
Each time i tell them what i know is true_

_And if you come  
And see the world i'm from  
1 bet your heart is gonna feel it too_

_Yeah. I could lie  
But baby. Let's be bold  
Vanilla can be nice  
But if the truth be told..._

_The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use_

_The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at_

_Now run and tell that!!_

_**Run and tell that!**_

_Come on girl, This is my sister Li'l Inez!_

**Oh I know Tracy Turnblad! Good For you girl you got on the show!**

**Well you better be next**

**You got that right.**

_Oh you know she is you better show em' girl!_

**I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride**

_**So give me five on the black-hand side**_

**I've got a new way of movin'  
And i got my own voice**

_**So how can i help  
But to shout and rejoice**_

**The people 'round here  
Can barely pay their rent  
They're "try'n to make dollar  
Out 'a fifteen cent"  
But we got a spirit  
Money just cant buy**  
**It's deep as a river  
And soars to the sky!!**

_I cant see  
The reason it cant be  
The kinda world where we all get our chance_

_The time is now  
And we can show them how  
To turn the music up and let's all dance_

_'Cause all things are equal  
When it comes to love  
Well, that ain't quite true  
'Cause when push comes to shove..._

_The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so_

_But darlin', what's the use  
The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at  
_  
_...Now run and tell that!!_

_**Run and tell that!**_

_Run and tell that!!_

During the whole thing Zeke was openly flirting with Taylor because everything he said 'Darker the chocolate the richer the taste' he would touch Taylor's face gently as if caressing it softly. And Taylor would just smile and blush, this got Chad angrily as he was spraying something with a power sprayer as he was trying to figure out how to use it and sprayed himself on the chest angrily. (**A/N:** Pretty much what Maddie did in TSL when Zac asked her to hold the power sprayer thing while he went to get directions in the episode where TSL did HSM)


	3. Nicest Kids in Town

**Wow Triple update, I'm like butter on a roll…okay that was lame but anyways here is a new update just a filler chapter for HSM does Hairspray. Read, Review, Enjoy, and I don't own anything.**

Ms. Darbus had wanted to start rehearsals for the music so she had everyone come and work on there songs. But the one song that she wanted all the mains to help with was Ryan's _Nicest Kids in Town_ song until they got the rest of the council members. The band started up the music as Ryan took center stage as the rest of the mains gathered around the piano and did back up oohs and all that stuff that is in the main song. (**A/N: **Ryan singing is _Italics_ and everyone else is **Bold** but when they sing together is _**Bold Italics**_)

_Hey there, teenage Baltimore!  
Don't change that channel!  
Cause it's time  
For the Corny Collins Show!  
Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!_

Oh, every afternoon  
When the clock strikes four  
A crazy bunch of kids  
Crash through that door, yeah  
They throw off their coats  
And leave the squares behind  
And then the shake it, shake it, shake it  
Like they're using losing their mind  
You'll never see them frown  
Cause their _**The Nicest Kids in Town**___

Oh, every afternoon  
You turn you TV on  
And we know you turn the sound up  
When your parents are gone,yeah  
Then you twist and shout  
For your favorite star  
And when you practice every step  
Thats in you repertoire  
You better come on down  
And meet _**The Nicest Kids in Town**___

Nice white kids  
Who like to lead the way  
And once a month  
We have our_** "Negro Day!"**_  
_And I'm the man who keeps  
it spinnin Collins  
With the latest, greatest  
Baltimore __**Sound!!!**_

_So, every afternoon  
Drop everything  
Who needs to read and write  
When you can dance and sing?  
Forget about you algebra  
and calculus  
You can always do your homework  
On the morning bus  
Can't tell a verb from a noun  
They're the __**Nicest Kids in Town**_

_Roll Call!!_

**I'm Amber! Brad! Tammy! Fender!  
Brenda! Sketch! Shelley!  
IQ! Lou Ann! Joey! Mikey! Vicki!  
Becky! Bix! Jesse! Darla!  
Paulie! Noreen! Doreen!  
And I'm ... Link!**

_So, if ever night you're shaking  
As you lie in bed  
And the bass and drums  
Are paunding in your head  
Who cares about sleep  
When you can snooze in school  
They'll never get to college  
But they'll sure look cool  
Don't need a cap and gown  
When you're  
The __**Nicest Kids in Town**__  
They're the nicest, nicest  
They're the nicest, nicest  
They're the sugar 'n' spicest  
The Nicest __**Kids in...**__  
_  
_**Kids in Town!**_

Ms. Darbus clapped as did everyone else as Ryan took a bow and then bowed to everyone who helped do back up and music.


End file.
